The present invention relates to a compact disc (CD) transporter that is used to retrieve CD""s from an input stack of CD""s and deliver them to a processing device or retrieve them from the processing device.
CD-like media, such as compact discs (CD""s), digital video discs (DVD""s), and recordable CD""s, can be used to store digital information such as audio and video information, software programs, and other types of data. These CD-like media are generally formed of a plurality of layers including a reflective inner layer on which digital information is recorded and a protective top layer upon which text and graphics can be printed. Hereinafter, the use of the term xe2x80x9ccompact discxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cCDxe2x80x9d is intended to describe these and other rigid CD-like media.
CD""s may be processed in several different ways including recording digital information onto the reflective inner layer using a CD recording device and printing text and graphics on the protective top layer using a printing device such as an inkjet or a thermal transfer printer. One such suitable inkjet printer is the Signature II(trademark) CD color printer manufactured by Primera Technology, Inc. of Plymouth, Minn., which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,208, and is incorporated herein by reference. An example of a suitable thermal transfer CD printer is the Inscripta(trademark) printer, which is also manufactured by Primera Technology, Inc. of Plymouth, Minn.
A CD transporter is used to automate the processing of CD""s by providing CD""s to the processing device for processing and retrieving processed CD""s from the processing device without human intervention. CD transporters generally include a CD gripper that is adapted to retrieve a single CD from an input stack of CD""s and deliver it to the processing device for processing. Once the processing of the CD is completed, the CD gripper can retrieve the processed CD from the processing device and stack the CD in an output stack, discard the processed CD to a reject stack, or deliver the processed CD to another processing device.
Unfortunately, static charge on the CD""s, moisture between the contacting surfaces of the CD""s, or the formation of a vacuum between the CD""s, can cause the CD gripper to retrieve multiple CD""s from the stack resulting in a disruption of the automated process. Consequently, there is a need for an improved CD gripper for use with a CD transporter, which reduces the likelihood of unintentionally gripping multiple CD""s from a stack of CD""s.
The present invention is directed toward a CD gripper that is configured to separate a top CD from an adjacent CD positioned immediately therebelow prior to gripping the top CD. The CD gripper includes an actuatable gripper member and at least one stationary gripping member. Both of the gripping members include a hub engaging surface. The actuatable gripping member further includes a CD separating protrusion for separating the top CD from the adjacent CD.
The present invention is further directed toward a CD transporter that includes the above described CD gripper and further includes a base, a crane coupled to the base and adapted to support the CD gripper, and a support tray for supporting a vertical stack of CD""s.